Never Let You Go
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Yuuki is a princess of a kingdom called, The Sun Kingdom. Zero is a prince of a kingdom called, The Moon Kingdom. Both should not met. But they did, because of a feeling inside their heart. Yuuki is a human. But Zero is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1: The Feeling

**Author's Note: This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

There was a time, when vampires and humans live peacefully. There was 2 kingdoms, one was called, The Sun Kingdom, which was a home of humans. But, the other kingdom was called The Moon Kingdom, the home of vampires. In each kingdom, they have a perfect child. It happens every 200 years. Vampires drink artificial blood. But one day, a woman was with her friend, who was a vampire. Both where 25 years old. The woman was making dinner, for her friend. But then, she got a cut. The man of the woman, smell the blood, and came in. She show her wound to him. He look at it. He grab her finger, and starting to stuck on it. He suck her dry. Then he started to want more. He told his other vampire friends, of what had happen. They wanted to taste human blood. And they began hunting humans, for their blood. Then began the war. The humans are losing, because vampire live longer, and are stronger. But the vampires' weakness, is that the can't stay in the sunlight too long. The war lasted 10 years. But finally, they made a treaty. Both perfect child in the kingdom made the treaty. Both kingdoms are seperated , by a large forest. The sun goddess give the Sun Kingdom a diamond, called Sun Diamond. And the moon goddess gave the Moon kingdom, a diamond, called the Moon Diamond. Both give there kingdom power. But was only given to the perfect child. Both kingdom, can not be together anymore. Or is that true.

Yuuki's POV

I was sitting in my room, all alone. It was the afternoon. I was wearing a dress, for a princess. Like me. It was baby pink, and long. I had a pink bow, on my hair. I was brushing my hair, and looking out the there was a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said. The door open, it was my mom, Juri Kuran.

"Hi mommy", I said, as I ran to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Hello, my perfect child", she replied, as she carries me.

"I know mommy. I was born as the perfect child", I said.

"I know", she said, as she walks me to my bed. She place me on the bed gentle.

"Mommy, when will I get the Sun Diamond?", I asked her.

"Your still young. Until you are old enough", she said.

"Okay", I said.

"Mommy, can I go outside", I asked her.

"Why do you want to go outside", she question me.

"It so boring in the castle", I said.

"Okay", she answered.

"Yay", I said. I hug my mom, and ran out the door.

"No running in the castle", my mom yelled.

"Okay", I said. I ran outside, and went to the garden, that was behind the castle.. I see the forest, behind the castle. I was picking white roses, from my rose garden.

"I finally can go outside", I said to myself. When I stand up, I could see the guards are watching me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked the guards.

"We are watching you. Because Queen Juri, asked us to watch you", one guard said.

"Okay", I said. It was hard to be born as a perfect child. Because everyday, the guards need to watch me 24/7. I sat down on a bench, that was in the middle of my most beautiful rose garden. I smell my fresh roses, that I pick. But somehow, my life, even my heart is still empty. But, I have a feeling, that I will meet someone in the forest. But, I sat there, and stare at my rose garden.

"Hey Yuuki", someone said to me. I look up, and it was my cousin Yori.

"Hey Yori", I said. I show her my fake smile. But Yori was getting suspicious. Because, she know that there is somthing wrong with me.

"Hey, whats wrong", Yori ask.

"Ohh, nothing", I answered. But I know, there was something wrong with me.

"Tell me, please?", she begged.

"All right", I said.

"Well you see, I have this feeling that I should go too the forest", I told her. Yori eyes widen.

"But, you can't go to the forest, you'll get in trouble", she said.

"Well, I'm going anyways", I told her, as I stand up.

"Fine, I will keep the guards busy. But you better come back in one piece", she said.

"Thanks", I said, as I run behind my rose bush, and quietly sneak to the forest. The guards didn't notice me.

"I wonder, who will I meet in the forest", I asked myself.

Zero's POV

I sat down, looking at the forest. It was quite boring inside the castle. I wanted to go outside, even though it was sunny outside. I open my window that leads to my balcony. My eyes kind of hurt. But quickly, my eyes adjust. I stand on the railing. And as I was about to jump, someone came in. The smell was my mother, Shizuka Hio.

"Zero, what are you planning to do?", she asked me. I jump off the railing, and walk towards my mother.

"Mother, I want to go to the garden", I said. My mother look at me, and cross her arms.

"Why would you want to go to the garden?", she asked suspiciously.

"Because, the castle is so boring", I answered.

"Well then, you can go. But please be careful, when you jump off the balcony", she replied.

"Thanks mother", I said, as I bow down. I ran, and jump if the balcony. The ground was at least 50 feet below. But since I am a vampire, it will be easy. I landed safely on the ground. I walk to a tree. I lay down, and look at the sky. It was a sunny day. But I don't really care, that it was sunny. Until someone was coming towards me. The scent was my twin brother, Ichiru.

"Hey Zero", Ichiru said, as he sat next to me.

"Hey Ichiru", I replied, as I lift my head up.

"What are you doing here? I thought mother doesn't let you go outside", I asked him.

"Mom said it's okay. But I can't stay in the sunlight too long", he answered.

"Ohh okay", I said.

"Your lucky, you are born as the perfect child", he said.

"You can stay in the sunlight longer, than any vampire", he continued. I nearly burst into laughter, when he said that. But I keep it cool.

"Not really'', I said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, there will be lots of guards look at you, which annoys me, a lot", I told him.

"They are only try to protect you", he told.

"Well, I can take core of myself", I said. But, when I look at the forest, I could feel that I was suppose to meet someone their. I got up, and try to shake this feeling. But it didn't work. I walk towards the forest.

"Were are you going?", Ichiru asked me.

"I'm going to the forest", I answered.

"You can't", he said, as he grab my hand. I look at him, he was getting worried. I put my hand on his cheek. He look up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine", I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Alright then", he said. As I was about to run in the forest, I turned back.

"Thanks", I said to him, as I waved goodbye.

"Who will I meet", I asked myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Please review!**

**The the second chapter will be updated soon**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Author's Note: Here is the 2nd chapater! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Yuuki's POV

I wonder through the forest. I didn't know who'll I meet in the forest. As I walk further in the forest, I could see light coming through the trees. As I approach the light, the light shines on a field of flowers. They were so beautiful. I ran to the field of flowers. They have so many colors. There were red, pink, blue, white, gold, and lots more colors. I pick up a bunch of flowers. I smell them

"Hmm, they smell wonderful", I said to the flowers. I twirl around, while holding the flowers. I was a great ballet dancer. I twirl, and leap in the air, while I am hold the flowers that I pick. I dance around the field of flowers, performing for them. And imagen them clapping for me, for my performance.

"The is such a wonderful", I said to myself, as I throw the flowers in the air. I dance around the flowers, that I had thrown. I felt, that I was the most happiest girl in the world. And that know one would ruin my mood, and my happiest. But still, I was suppose to meet someone here. But soon, I will meet that someone. I continued dancing.

Zero's POV

"When will I meet someone already", I said to myself. I was suppose to meet someone in the forest. But it's been while. I continued walking in the forest. The forest was dark. The way I like the dark, since I am a vampire. I smell the air, but than I smell a human. I rush to follow the smell, and saw light coming out of the trees. I hide behind the trees. Then, I saw the most beautiful sight I every saw. There was a girl, dancing in a field of flowers. Her hair follows the wind. She was so graceful. Her hair was dark brown, the color of chocolate. And was a little pale for a human.

"So this the person, I suppose to meet", I asked myself. She was beautiful. As I step forward, I step on a branch, and the girl quickly hears the noise. I quickly hide behind the tree.

"Who's there?", the girl asked. I was nervous to answered. She look around her surroundings. But then, she smiles at the tree, that I was standing behind.

"Why is she smiling?", I question myself.

"I know your behind there, so please come out. I don't bite", she asked again. I took a deep breath, and step aside the tree. She stare at me with her big brown eyes. Her eyes, was like chococlate. And her smile was so beautiful. She was an innicoent human.

"Hello?" I said sheepisly. She appoarch me. I step back.

"Don't be shy", she said. She look like a very caring, and kind person. I was touch that she wasn't scared of me. I step closer to her. She was coming closer. I stand in the shade, while she stand in the sunlight. But we face each other.

"Whats your name?", she asked me. She gave me her sweet smile.

"I'm Zero, whats your name?", I answered, and asked her.

"I'm Yuuki", she answered. She smile at me again. Her smile, make my heart beat fast than usally.

"Yuuki, what a pretty name", I said to her. She blush, and was still smiling, which made my heart beat faster.

"Thank you", she thanked me.

"Why am I acting this", I said in my head.

"How old are you?", I asked her.

"I'm 6 years old", she replied.

"Well I'm 7", I said to her.

"Really", she said.

"Really", I answered.

"Do you want to play with me?", she asked. Some how, I can't say no to her.

"Sure", I replied. She grab my hand, and run to the middle of the field of flowers. I didn't care about the sunlight, I just want to have fun. We both stop in the middle of the field. She lets go of my hand.

"Tag your it", she said, as she tap my nose. She ran away from me. She was giggling.

"Not for long", I said to her. I chase her around. It was acctually fun playing with her. We sat beneath a tree. We sat next to each other. She was pretty tired from running.

"Wow, that was fun", she said.

"Yea, that was fun", I replied. The sun was high in the sky. I look at Yuuki. She seem worried.

"Whats wrong", I asked her. She look at me.

"I have to go", she answered. I was sad, that she has to go.

"Ohh, really", I said.

"Yea", she replied. Both of us felt gloomy.

"Will I every see you again?", she asked.

"We will", I said.

"Promise?", she asked, as she hold up her pinky. I took her pinky with my pinky.

"Promise", I said. We both stand up and walk the oppisite direction. We waved to each other good bye, and disapear in the forest.

"Today, was the day, that I will never forget about her", I said to her, as I walk back to my castle.

"Yuuki", I said her name to myself. I love her hair and eyes.

Yuuki's POV

"Today was the best day of my life", I said to myself. He was so handsome. His hair was like the moon. And his silver eyes was like the moonlight. The most beautiful sight I ever saw.

"Zero", I said his name to myself. Everything about him I really enjoy. He was kind, gentle, and absoutly caring. I walk back to my castle. I hide behind one of my rose bush, so no one would see I had came out of the forest. Yori was talking to the guards. I quietly walk to my rose maze. I stand at the side of the entrance of the rose maze. But luckly, no one saw me.

"Yuuki went inside the rose maze", Yori said to the guards.

"Really", the guards asked suspiciously. I came out.

"Here I am", I said.

"Yuuki", Yori said, as she was running towards me.

"What took you so long", she asked.

"I kinda got lost", I said.

"Okay, but you here, and thats all it matters", she said.

"Okay", I said.

"You can leave now", I order to the guards.

"Yes, Princess Yuuki", the guards said. And walk away. We sat to the same place, before I left.

"So did you meet anybody", Yori asked me.

"I did", I said to her.

"You did?", she said. She was surprise.

"Yea", I said.

"So, who was it, what is her/his name. And how old", she asked me.

" It was a name was Zero. He was 7 years old", I answered her. Her eyes was widen with shock.

"Wow", she said.

"But please, don't tell anyone", I begged to her.

"Okay", she said.

"Was he cute?", she said.

"Yea, he was", I said.

"Cool", she replied. We played with each other for the rest of the day. But I wanted to see Zero again. And I really like him.

Zero's POV

I walk back to the castle. I could see that Ichiru was waiting for me. He spotted me and smile, as I came out of the forest. I walk to the tree, where I left Ichiru.

"So did you meet anyone?", he asked me.

"I did", I replied. His eyes was widen in shock.

"You did", he asked.

"Yea", I answered.

"Was a vampire or a human? A girl or a boy? How old? Whats is he/she name?", he said, as he asking all kinds of questing.

"She was a girl. A human. Her name is Yuuki. And she is 6 years old", I answered all his question. He look kinda jelouse.

"Did you bite her?", he asked.

"I didn't. I wasn't thirsty", I said.

"So, did you have fun?", he asked.

"Yea I did a little", I said to him.

"But don't worry, I will still play with you", I said to him, trying to make him feel better.

"Okay", he said. He was exicted.

"But, don't tell anyone", I said him.

"All right", he answered. But I was afraid to tell him, that I have a lot of fun. I think that I like her. All lot. And I wanted to see her again. I played with Ichiru, for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That's the 2nd chapter!**

**The 3rd chapter will be updated soon!**

**So I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arranged Marrage

**Author's Note: I finally updated the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and the characters!**

**So please enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

After Yuuki and Zero first met each other, they couldn't stop thinking about each other. It was love at first sight. But Yuuki has to become a proper, and an elagant girl, when she inherit the thrown. Also, Zero has been training, and become a strong leader someday, when he will inherits the thrown. Both have hardly enough time to see each other, for the second time. But both still think about each other. Non-stop, day and night. Years has past, after they met. But still, they can't stop thinking about each other. And, both believe that they will see each other some day.

**_10 years later_**

Yuuki's POV

It was a cold fall night. There was a window behind me. I was wearing a silky pink-strapless dress. My hair was at my waist. All the guards was in the throne room. Which, makes the castle empty. There was 3 chairs, at the 2 ends, my parent sat their. I sat in the middle. My mother Juri Kuran sat at my left, while my father, Haruka Kuran, sat at my right. There was a big full moon tonight. I was thinking of the day, when I met my first love. His name echod in my head. My parent called a very important meeting with the nobles. They didn't tell me why. My father stand up. All the nobles stand up as well.

"You know why I have called you guys here", he annouced.

"Yea, without telling me", I whispered. My mother look at me. She had heard what I have said.

"Sorry mother", I whispered to her. She nodded, and she look at my father.

"Today is special day", he said. I was shocked.

"This going to intersting", I said to myself.

"Now, you may come in", he said. The door at the other end of the room swung open. A man, holding a pillow, with both hands, was coming towards me. The man looked handsome. He had long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. And he seem older than me. All of the nobles daughter, seem to drool all over him. He was in the front of us, he kneed down, and lifted the pillow. My eyes widen, it was the sun diamond. The diamond, was a shape of the bright sun. It was like a pendant. My mother stand up. And she, and my father was look down at me. They let out one of their hands towards. I give them, each my hand. I feel like a child again. I walk down the 5 stairs. And walk towards the man. He seems that he is taller than me. By a lot. Because, I am short, for my age. I look like my mother. My father took the sun diamond, and puts it around my neck.

"You look beautiful", my father said, as he lets go. I look at my mother, she was smile. The man stand up. He bowed to me. I lift my dress, and curst (a type of bow, for a lady).

"May I know your name?", I asked him. He smile at me. I smiled back.

"Kaname", he replies.

"This is your fiance ", he said. My eyes widen.

"Fiance!", I yelled.

"What's wrong my dear", my mother ask me.

"I don't to marry him", I said. The nobles where shocked.

"And why is that", my father asked. Tears came out of my eyes.

"I thought, I was suppose to choose my husband", I said. My parents look down.

"That's not how things go", my father said, as he look up.

"But why", I said.

"It's by law", my mother said.

"He is a perfect guy for you", my father said.

"Yea, he is strong, smart, and a good leader", my mother said.

"But I hardly know him", I said, in frustration.

"You two, will get to know each other first", my mother continued.

"And then, you'll get married", my father said after.

"I don't care. This is so unfair", I said. I ran to the door, and everyone look at me as I ran.

"Someone needs to get her", both my parents said.

"Leave it. She will understand soon enough", Kaname said. No one chase after me. I ran out of the castle, and went to the forest. I went farther, than I did before in the forest. I past throw many trees. But still, tears stream through my eyes. Until, I saw a river, and the was a bridge. I walk across the bridge. The water glisten in the moonlight. I was in the middle. I lean on the leged. I see the full moon at a good view. I look down. I could see myself.

"Why this has to happen", I said.

"I don't want to marry Kaname, even though he's handsome, and my parents wanted me to marry him", I continued talking to myself.

"I wish Zero was here", I said, as I close my eyes, and continued crying.

Zero's POV

I sat in the throne room, with my mother, Shizuka Kiryuu, my father, Rido Kiryuu, and my twin brother, Ichiru. It was a full moon in the sky. My power gets stronger, when the moon is brighter. I was wearing a black tuxido, but it didn't have a tie or bow. My mother gave at is it. It was really boring. There was 4 royal seat at the top. My parents sat at the 2 ends. I sat next to my farther, while Ichiru sat next to my mother. My mother and father called all the vampire nobles to have a very important meeting. They didn't tell me why. But the fact is, that I don't really care why. But I still remembered, the day when I lay eyes at the girl I meet in the forest. Even though, she is human, but somehow, I have feelings for her. She was my first love. Her name buzz around my head, like an anger bee, buzzing around. My father stand up, as well as the vampire nobles. The vampire nobles bow down, in respect to my father. And we all look at him. He didn't tell me why, we have to have a meeting, with the vampire nobles.

"Thank you for coming today", my father annouced.

"As you all know, why I have called you here", my father explained. He and my mother didn't tell me why, but the truth is, I don't really care.

"Now, you may enter my dear", my father said. The door in the front of the room, and a girl with long silver hair, and silver eyes. She was the same age as me. I can tell. She look really cute. She was a holding a pillow, with both of her hands, and the top of it. My eyes, widen. There was a tie, and at the bottom of it, it had a diamond, of a cresent moon, facing at the bottom. The diamond was the moon diamond. She was coming towards us. All of the nobles sons, look at her. And they want her. She was facing us, and she look at the ground. She bowed down. My family stand up, which includes me. Was walking towards her. We walk down 5 steps, and was facing her. My mother grab the tie, and puts is around my neck. I look even more perfect.

"You are very handsome", my mother said. I look at her and smile, at her complament. She smiles back.

"Can I know your name?", I ask the girl. The girl look up.

"My name is Maria", she replied.

"She is going to be your fiance", my mother said. My eyes widen, in horror.

"Fiance!", I yelled. Everyone in the whole room was shocked. Except, Maria. She was calm.

"Whats wrong my son", my father asked.

"Why would I have to get married to her", I ask. My parents, look disappoint.

"It's by law", my mother said.

"But, I hardly know her. We only first met", I ask both my parents.

"It's okay", my mother replied.

"You two, will get to will get to know each other first. Then you'll get married", my mother continued.

"And she is beautiful, smart, and not to mention, she is has a special power as well", my father said.

"What is it", I asked.

"I can control, anyone minds", Maria said, unexpected.

"She is the only few nobles who poses this power, like yours", my mother said.

"Well, I don't care. This so unfair of you guys", I yelled at my parents. My brother's eyes widen in shocked, and in horror. He stands there, silently.

"Sorry, that's how things go", my father said.

"Well, I don't approved it", I yelled. My parents said nothing. I ran out the room, and everyone stared at me, as raced out the room.

"Some needs to get him", my brother burst open his mouth.

"There is no need for that", Maria said.

"He will understand soon enough", she continued. No one chase after me. I ran to the forest.

"This so unfair", I said to myself, as I continued running in the forest. I could feel, that I am going to cry, but I didn't. I was a strong person. I continued running in the forest. Until, I came upon a river. It had a great view of the moon. Then I saw her. There was a girl with long dark brown hair, and she seem, that she was crying for a while. I stand behind a tree. She was wearing a light pink dress. Her hair follows the wind, every time a breeze had come. Until, her scent come past me. The scent, I reconize it. I never smell this scent, for the past _10 years ago. _

"Yuuki", I said it softly. She didn't here want I have said. She continued crying. I step closer, then I step on a branch. The branch snap. The girl turn to me. I was _100%_ that it was the girl. She steps back. I walk towards her. She was almost at the end of the bridge. I was the other side of the bridge. I look at her. Her eyes widen.

"Zero", she said. My eyes widen as well.

"Yuuki", I replied. We both stared at each other, and we both about to cry.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**And I know that Maria, in the anime and the manga, says or seem, that she is younger that Zero. But, I wanted to make her the same age as Zero.**

**So please review!**

**Your reviews, help encourage me to continued writing!**

**The next chapter will be updated soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Meeting

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update the 4th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and the characters!**

**So please enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Yuuki and Zero's POV

Zero and Yuuki are staring at the ends of the bridge. Both have nothing to say. They gaze at each others eyes. The full moon was above them. Yuuki took a step forward, and Zero took at step forward as well. Both continued to walk, until they are at the middle of the bridge. Yuuki stare at Zero's eyes, as he stare at Yuuki's eyes. Both stared in disbelieve. They never seen each other for 10 years. And they grow a lot, since they met. Zero at the age of 7. Yuuki, at the age of 6.

"_Zero is lot more handsome than before_", Yuuki said to herself.

"_Yuuki is more beautiful than I could ever imagen_", Zero said to himself.

Zero, it's really you", Yuuki broke the silent.

"It's been years, since we seen each other", Zero replied. Yuuki look down, and started to cry.

"It's been while, since I've seen you", Yuuki said to him. Zero felt happy, but sad at the same time. He wraps his arms around Yuuki, and holds her tight. Yuuki was surprise of want he is doing, but she didn't care, and she cries in his arms. Yuuki felt little embrass. But, she continued crying in his arms.

"Please stop crying Yuuki", Zero begged Yuuki. She was very happy to hear Zero, when he said that he wanted her to stop crying. Zero lets go of Yuuki, and Yuuki stared at Zero. He puts his hand on her cheek, so he could wipe Yuuki's tears away.

"Thanks", Yuuki thank him. Yuuki hearts is beating really fast. And Zero's heart skip a beat.

"It's my pleasure", Zero replies. After Zero wipes Yuuki's tears away, he hand was gently place on Yuuki's right cheek. Yuuki place her hands on his hands. Both stare into each others eyes.

"You grown a lot, since I saw", Yuuki said.

"And you are so small, for a 16 years old", Zero replied. Yuuki felt her face turn red. Both let go of each other. Yuuki walk to the side of the bridge. She looks down, at the river. Yuuki wasn't smiling as much before. Zero was getting worried.

"Wants wrong?", Zero ask Yuuki, as he was next to her.

"It's nothing", she replies.

"It doesn't seem it's nothing", Zero said. He was getting more worried.

"Please tell me", Zero begged her. Yuuki face him.

"Alright", she said.

"Lets sit at that tree", Zero pointing at a tree, where he had hide. Both walk to the tree. And Zero help Yuuki to sit down. He sat next to her. She wraps her arms around herself. Zero took of his jacket, and place it around Yuuki's shoulder.

"Thanks", she thanks him.

"Your're welcome", he welcomes her.

"Now, tell me wants going on", he ask Yuuki. Yuuki took a deep breath, as she was about to tell Zero why, she is sad, and was crying.

Yuuki'd POV

"My parents made an arrange marriage with me", I confess. Zero eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Why did your parents made an arrange marriage", Zero asked.

"Because...", I paused. I was afaird of telling him, who I'm really am.

"Because what", Zero insitead.

"Because... I'm a princess of a kingdom", I finally answered. His eyes were shocked. And I face the oppiste direction, that he was facing. But all of the sudden, he puts his arm, around my neck, and shoulder. I was really surprise. I turn to face him, he had a smile on his face.

"From what kingdom?", he asked.

"My kingdom is called, the Sun Kingdom", I replied.

"Cool", he said. I was really confuse.

"You also came from a royal family', he continued.

_"Also?"_ I asked him. He looks up to see the moon.

"I too, came from a royal family", he confess. My jaw dropped.

"You too", I said.

"Yea", he said, as he turns to face me.

"My kingdom is called, the Moon Kingdom", he said.

"Thats an interesting kingdom", I said to him.

"No wonder you are wearing something so formal", he said.

"As yourself", I said to him. We both laugh.

"But, I too have an arrange marriage myself", he said.

"Ohh", I replied.

"Whats her name?", I asked.

"Maria, how about you?", he asked me.

"Kaname", I replied.

"Both of us doesn't want to marry the person, that our parents chose for us", he told me.

"Your right about that", I said to him.I smile at him, and he smiled back. Until, he frowns. I was really worried about him.

"Why did he frown, for _all _of a sudden?", I said to myself.

"Is it what I said", I continued talking to myself. He stood up, and walks away from me. He stood at the middle of the bridge. I was really confuse. I put his jacket down on the grass, near the tree, and walk to him. I stood at the edge of the bridge.

"Whats wrong?", I asked him. He didn't say anything to me.

"Please tell me, why are acting like this?", I asked again. He stared at me.

"I'm afraid that, I might hurt you, or especially loose you", he replies. I was really confuse.

"What do you me hurt me?", I asked him.

"And you will never loose me, not again", I continued.

"Yuuki..., you don't understand", he said.

"I will understand, when you tell me" I begged him. I was getting frustraded.

"Do you know why my kingdom is called, The Moon Kingdom", he asked me.

"I don't know, maybe your people likes the nights", I answered.

"No", he said.

"Then tell me the reason", I told him.

"Because...", he paused.

"Because what?", I keep begging him.

"Because... my people are...", he stop.

"Are what? I will understand", I ask him.

"My people are... vampires", he finally confess. My eyes widen in disbelieve, and in shocked.

"Vam... vampires?", I said.

"My people are vampires. Which includes... me", he said. I have nothing to say now.

"I know, I am a blood-sucking creature. And you are a delicate human", he said.

"I'm a vampire prince and your a human princess", he continued talking. But still, I stood their silent. He looks at the ground. My hands were in a fist. Then I, walk towards him. I stood in front of him. He looks at me. I place my hand on his right cheek.

"I don't care if your vampire or not", I said.

"Yuuki...", he said.

"I'm not afraid of you", I said.

"But, I'm afraid of losing you", I confess. He place both of his hand on my hand, that was on his cheek.

"Your not afraid", he ask.

"No", I replied.

"You know how long I've been waiting for a girl like you", he confess.

"But, I've been waiting for a guy like you", I also confess. He leans down, and I tip toe, until are lips touch. My hands were around his neck, and his arms were around my waist. We both close are eyes. I lift me higher, so he could have a better position of kissing me. We both lets go of each other, and stare at each other.

"Wow", we both said at the same time.

"Your the girl for me, eventhough, you are a human", he said.

"Well, your the guy for me", I said. My legs were very tired. I yawn.

"Excuse me", I told him, after I yawn.

"Your excuse", he replies.

"Your tires", he said.

"Yes I am", I said.

"My legs are getting sleepy", I told him.

"No worry, I can take care of that", he said, as he carries me bridal style. My cheeks turn red.

"What are you doing?", I ask him.

"Carrying you, so you don't have to use your legs", he replies.

"Thanks", I said.

"Your welcome", he said. I look at him, and smile. He lean over, and kiss me again. I close my eyes, and continued kissing him. I enjoy minute of it. I let go of him, and rest my head, on his shoulder.

"I really like you, every since the day I first lay my eyes on you", Zero confess.

"Me too", I replied. He carried to the tree, where I left his jacket. He gentle place me, on the soft grass. He sat next to me. He puts his jacket, in front on me, like a blanket. I lean against his shoulder. We gaze at the moon.

"The moon is very beautiful", I said.

"But, not as beautiful as you", Zero complimant me. I blush.

"Thanks", I thank him.

"You thank me too much today", he said.

"It's to show how I apperciate you", I told him. He look at me, and smile. I close my eyes, and fell asleep. I feel Zero's hand pull away strand of my hair, away from my face. And I will never let him go, never.

Zero's POV

I pull away some stands of Yuuki's hair away from her face. Yuuki, was the most beautiful girl, I ever met. And she not afraid, that I am a vampire.

"Goodnight Yuuki", I whispered in her ear. But, she doze off, and sleep on my shoulder. I continued looking at the moon. About 10 minutes had past, and I could feel, that Yuuki, laid down on my lap. But, only her head. My jacket was off of her, and was at the side. I put my jacket on Yuuki, so she will not be cold. I brush my finger at her cheek. She was so delicate. And she could easily could be hurt. I will always be gently, and say sorry, if I ever hurt her. She the first person that ever make me feel this way, and she even human.

"I will take care of you", I told her. But, she cuddle agaisnt my stomach. She was like a baby. Her smile, gives me happiness. I smile at her. I continued, look at the moon. I could feel my power growing in me. I close my eyes, and doze off to sleep. But, I know, that Yuuki, is worth living for. And I will never let her go. Never.

* * *

**That's the 4th chapter!**

**So I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**The 5th chapter will be update, as soon as I can!**

**And also, please read of my other stories, and review them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Bye, but not Forever

**Author's Note: Here, I have finally updated the 5th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire and the characters from the anime/manga!**

**

* * *

**

**Yuuki's POV**

I feel, the rays from the morning sun on my face. I open my eyes, and I remembered what me and Zero did yesturday night. I found myself on the ground, and looking up and see Zero's face. He was sleeping. Then, I realize, I was sleeping on top of his lap. I hurried up to rise, but not to make Zero wake up. I felt really embrassed.

"I confess my feelings to Zero", I told myself. And I remembered, that he likes me also, and I feel really happy. I got up, and walk down to the river and wash my face.

"Zero kiss me yesturday", I told myself. I felt his cold lips on top of my warm mouth. I touch my lips, and remembering the moment. But then, I also remembered, that Zero told me, that he was a vampire, and he was afraid to get me hurt.

"Well, I'm not afraid of him", I annouced to myself. I don't care if he's human or not. He was the same person, I met 10 years ago. And he didn't change his personalty. I look around to see me, because I want to take a bath in the river. No one was there. Only me and Zero was here. Zero was still sleeping. I remove my dress, so I could bathe in the river. I didn't want to go home, because, I have to marry Kaname. I had only a strapless bra, and my underwear. I neatly folded my dress. I remove my Sun diamond, and place on top of my dress. I jump in the water.

"Brr, so cold the water", I said. The water was really cold in the morning. But eventually, I got use to it. The river wasn't that deep. It was about 3-5 feet deep. I floated on my back. I look up at the sky.

"Mother, father. Why do you want me to marry that guy?", I said. I was really upset, that I have to marry someone, that my parents have chosen for me. I look at Zero, and he was still sleeping.

"Wow, the one I love is a vampire, huh", I said to myself. He might have stayed up so late last night, or he hates the morning, since he was a vampire. I continued swimming back at fourth. I was at one of the sides, that had Zero was. I put my arms on the grass, and put my head down.

"This is so refreshing", I said.

"May I join you?", someone all of sudden said. I look up, and saw Zero, staring down at me.

"Zero, yyyour finally awake!", I replied. My cheeks flush a deep red.

"This so embaressing", I think it. Zero folded his pants, up to his ankles, and was wearing a white tank top, for guys. He sat down, next to my head. His feet was in the water.

"How long you've been watching me?", I ask him. He look at me and smiled.

"The time when you were busing swimming back and fourth, after you look at me for the last time. And the position you are in right now", he answered. I felt really embrassed. But then I realize, I was wearing my strapless bra and underwear. My head was only part of my part of my body, that is showing in the water.

"Well, at least tell me", I said. My cheeks turn really red. He lean down, and my nose, and his nose are touching. My heart was beating really fast.

"I don't care if you are half naked. All I what is to see my girl having fun", he said. I stared at his silver eyes, as he stared at my chocolate color eyes.

"Well, I'm not having fun", I told him. His eyes turn really sad.

"Why is that?", he asked. I grab his tank top.

"Because, you not in THE WATER!", I shouted, as I pulled him in the water. I started to laugh. Then all of the sudden, I was carried on top of the water.

"Zero, let me down", I asked him. He was laughing.

"I know you don't want to put you down", he replied. But it was true, I didn't what him to put me down. I laugh with him. His arms where around my tiny waist, and my arms where around his neck.

"Good to see you laughing", he said.

"For a vampire, you love to be with a human, like me", I told him. He smiled.

"Because, your the only one who make me feel this way", he replied. He gently puts me down, and both of us, are stand in the river together, and nearly half naked. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You were my first love", I confess. He smiled.

"So are you", he also confess. He gently planted his lips onto my lips. He wraps his around, as I do the same way. He kiss passiontly. I love it. We both catch our breath. Then we both look at each other. He wraps his arms around me. His chin was on top of my head.

"I want to get out, I shivering", I said.

"As you wish", he replied. And again, he cared me bridal style.

"Not again", I told him. He laugh. He cared me to the tree, where me and him slept. He puts his jacket around me.

"Thanks", I thanked him.

"No problem", he replied. I lift up my knees, and hugged them. I was kinda cold, but the sun help me get me warm.

"You know, our parents might get worried", Zero told me. I look at him. He was staring at the sky.

"Your right", I agree with him. But, I was really afraid of going home, because, I will get in trouble with my parents.

"After we get dry, lets go home", I told him.

"Yea, but don't worry, I will always wait for you at the bridge", he replied. He turn to face me. I smiled at him.

"Okay, thats a deal?", I asked.

"It's a deal", he replied.

**Juri and Haruka Kuran's POV**

"I hope Yuuki is alright", Juri told her husband. Juri was sitting in her room. As her husband, Haruka, was walking back and fourth.

"Yea, I hope so too", Haruka replied. Their daughter, has been missing for almost 24 hours. Juri stands up, and walks to her husband.

"Let's not worry, she's a strong girl", Juri said, trying to calm her husband. She wraps around her husband, from the back.

"I hope, but, she is like you after all", Haruka replied. They heard a knock at their door.

"Whose is it?", both ask.

"It's Kaname", Kaname replied.

"Come in", both said at the same time. Kaname open the door, and walks in. He was wearing a brown shirt, and dark green pants.

"Nice to see you my dear boy", Hakruka told him. He walks towards Kaname.

"Nice to see as well", Kaname replied. He bowed in respect.

"Sorry about what happen to Yuuki", Juri apolagize. Kaname shook her head.

"Don't worried Queen Juri, Princess Yuuki will understand soon enough", Kaname replied. Juri smiled.

"This is the reason we chosen you, for our daughter", Hakura complment him.

"Thank you, King Hakura", Kaname thank him. All them where talking to the arrange marrage, between Yuuki and Kaname.

**Shizuka and Rido Kiryuu's POV**

Shizuka, and Rido are at the dinning room table, and drinking tea. Shizuka was really worried, about her son's where abouts?

"My dearest, don't be worried", Rido told his wife. He place his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, our son is the strongest boy in the kingdom", Rido continued. Shizuka look up at Rido, and he smiled. And then, Maria came in to the dining room. We all look at her.

"Ohh, hey Maria", Shizuka greeted Maria. Maria look at her, and smile.

"Hello, Queen Shizuka", Maria replied.

"What brings you here?", Rido ask her.

"King Rido, I just came to see if Prince Zero, has came?", she asked. Rido and Shizuka shooked there heads.

"No, he didn't came back", Shizuka answered.

"Ohh", Maria said.

"I hope he'll return soon", she continued.

"Don't worry... our son is a strongest man in our kingdom", Rido said. Maria understood.

"By the way, how was Prince Ichiru doing?", Maria asked.

"He's doing okay. But he still want his twin brother to come home", Shizuka replied. Maria bowed down. In respect. Then Ichiru came in the dining room.

"Hello, mother, father", Ichiru greeted his parents.

"Hello Ichiru", both his mother and father greeted him. Then Ichiru spotted Maria.

"Ohh, hey Maria", he greeted her.

"Hello, Prince Ichiru", Maria replied.

"Did brother came back home?", Ichiru asked everyone.

"He came back home yet", Maria told him. Ichiru look at the ground.

"Don't worry, he'll return home", Shizuka said.

"Okay", Ichiru told everyone.

**Yuuki and Zero's POV**

Yuuki, and Zero was all dried up, they put on their clothes.

"So we, what time am I going to see you", Yuuki asked Zero. Zero look at her. And smiled.

"How about midnight?", Zero replied.

"Sure", she answered. Zero was wearing his tuxidoe, and Yuuki, was wearing her dress. When they look at each other, they saw the Moon and Sun diamond.

"Whats that diamond called?", Zero ask her. Yuuki place her hand on the necklase.

"It's called the Sun Diamond. My mother and father past down to me", Yuuki replied.

"How about your diamond?", Yuuki asked. Zero touches his tie.

"It's called the Moon Diamond. My parents, past down it to me", he replied.

"Is your represent your kingdom?", Yuuki ask him.

"Yes, is yours?", Zero answered.

"Yes", she replied. They walk to the bridge, and look at each other. We both know, that we have to go back to our kingdom, because, our kingdom, might all part.

**Zero's POV**

I didn't want to go yet. But, if not, our kingdom, might fall apart.

"So, is this a good bye?", Yuuki ask me. A tear went down her right eyes. I whipe it away, and place my hand on her cheek.

"No, it's not a goodbye, well will see each other again", I replied. Yuuki look up, and tears were coming out of her eyes. I wrap my arms around her. She was crying, in my arms.

"Please, don't cry, it hurts me a lot", I told her. She look up. I place both of my hand on her cheeks, and I kiss her, one more time. Her breath, makes me want her more. But, I was scared, that I will hurt her. We both let go, and face the opisite directions, from each other. We where holding hands. As we walk forward, our hands break apart. We didn't look back. Because, will be a very long goodbye.

"Yuuki, I love you", I whispered to myself. We both disapear in the forest. I continued walking to my castle.

**Yuuki's POV**

I could feel the his cold lips on my lips. I love it, but I didn't get the chance to tell Zero, how I really feel.

"Zero, I love you with all my heart", I whispered to myself. I continued walking in the forest, trying to find my way back home.

* * *

**That's the 5th chapter!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please review, and I hope, I will update the 6th chapter soon!**


End file.
